


넥타이 매는 법

by vvishop



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	넥타이 매는 법

뒷덜미가 틀어 잡혔다. 집으로 딸려 들어갔다. 귓가에 들리는 호흡으로 누군지는 아까부터 알고 있었다. 쿵. 닫힌 문에 머리를 부딪혔다. 조깅할 때 신는 운동화가 마구 밟혔다. 보호해줄 뭣도 없어서 멀린은 이마를 찌푸렸다. 벨트 종류를 확인하는 손놀림은 순간이면 되었다. 수트라서 바지는 버클만 풀면 스트립걸처럼 다리를 쓸어주고 내려갔다. 입구부터 기어들어온 손가락이 들어올 때처럼 허락 없이 빠져나갔다. 흠. 재단하는 소리가 들렸다. 껍질이 찢어지는 소리에 멀린은 다리를 벌렸다. 자세가 자세라 끝까지 들어오기는 어려웠다. 손이 허리를 잡고 제 쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 윽. 신음이 말려들어갔다. 소리도 없이 머리 옆에 손바닥이 닿았다. 열을 재듯 이마를 짚었다. 틈없이 밀린 몸이 현관문에 바싹 붙었다. 굳은살이 배긴 손바닥이 얼굴로 내려와 눈 위를 눌렀다. 밀쳐올려 자꾸 뒤꿈치가 떴다. 벌어진 입구가 아프고 자세가 불편하고 그런 것보다 안이 근질근질해서 멀린은 제 것도 아닌 허벅지를 긁었다. 더 조이라는 것처럼 배를 눌러대는 손이 멈췄다. 어깨에 닿은 턱에서 나지막한 욕이 터져나왔다. 아까 가버린 아래를 쥐어짜는 손에 멀린이 고개를 돌렸다.  
"또 늦으셨군요."  
"다음에는 속을 쏟아내지 못해 안절부절 못하는 자네를 기다리는 즐거움을 뺏지 말도록."  
해리의 상의는 완벽한 신사였다. 멀린은 손을 뻗었다. 안경을 벗겼다. 해리가 눈을 내리깔았다.  
"무게가 익숙해져서."  
가장 유능한 킹스맨 요원은 발목에 걸려있는 바지를 버려두고 타이부터 풀었다. 해리의 타이는 일회용이었다. 멀린은 키스를 하고 해리 손에서 부드러운 끈을 받아갔다.  
"윈저 노트?"  
좁아진 보폭으로 침실까지 가는 길은 스텝을 밟는 것만 같았다. 카랑한 목소리는 키스로 눅눅해졌다. 클래식이지. 멀린. 언제나 클래식이야.


End file.
